Jack and (YN)
by GalaxiaNicole
Summary: This is my first fanfic of Jack and Mark, so I hope this is ok. It's your first time meeting Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, until something strange happens to Jack. He's not like he always is, funny kind cute. He's more like Antisepticeye. You try to help but something happens to you and Jack. If you want to know what happens to you and Jack, read one to found out what happens!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Mark and JackAnti

**This first story that I'm going to do is with the reader…**

 **It's with you and Jackesepticeye… This is my first fanfic of the reader and Jack… And maybe Mark too…**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Your POV  
** _Beep, beep, beep, be-._

I looked at the time on my clock, it read 7:30AM. I need to get ready for PAX today. You thought. You live in California where the PAX was at. It was located in Yuba City. Small little town but you loved it.

Today was the first day I get to go to PAX and meet the two most amazing people in the world, Jackesepticeye and Markiplier. I got up from bed and got dress. I went to my closest and found the perfect outfit. I put on a brown/with pink and brown cheetah short dress shirt. I had dark blue jean look like pants. With my black boots.

"I'm ready to go." I said. Looking at the mirror.

 _Two hours later…_

 **Third POV**

You got to the PAX building. It was very big, but hey you couldn't wait. You walked in and there was a long line just to meet two people.

 _30 minutes later…_

It took forever to get close enough to see Jack and Mark, but you saw them. You remembered that before you finished the video of Jack saying that he wasn't really trying to scare anyone about the Anti thing so you were ok on that.

You got really close to Jack to see what he was wearing, instead of him wearing red or green, he was all in black. You were so happy to finally meet them that you didn't know that the line was moving so quickly. You were right next to Mark and he shook you a little.

"Miss. Hey are you ok?" Mark said.

"Oh sorry, I was spacing off, Mark. I'm (y/n)." You said.

"Well it's really nice to meet you (y/n)." He said. "Do you have anything you would like to ask Jack and I?" I looked at Jack, he didn't seem to happy.

"I do have a question for Jack. Are you feeling ok? I mean when someone isn't feeling ok I know it. And also remember when you said that Anti was just all fun in games I didn't really know that you still look like him. Are you Anti in Jacks body?"

Mark looked at Jack and then back to me.

"Jack what aren't you telling me?" Mark said.

Anti/Jack grabbed my arm and somehow we teleported to Jacks house.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

"Why would I do that sweetheart? Since you found out who I am, might as well tie you up and sit you next to Jack." Anti said.

He tied me up and pushed me on top of something soft. You looked behind you and saw that you were sitting on Jack.

"Jack are you ok?" You asked. He was all scratch up, he was bleeding from his mouth and his cheek. Because you didn't like sitting on people you felt very uncomfortable sitting on Jack. You tried to get comfy but that didn't work. Jack moved his arms around you and put his arms around you waist. You froze.

"It's ok… just… be… calm… pretend… you… love… me… It… weakens him." You nodded. You lend back and tried your best to cuddle with Jack. Anti. came back and saw what you were doing. He held his chest and backed away from what he saw. Anti. ran to the bathroom. You turned around and untied Jacks wrist from the rope that was around him. He did the same to you.

 **How was it? This was my first fanfic about Anti. Jack, and Mark and the reader. I would like feedback to see if you want me to do more. So should I do another chapter or no?...**

 **Until next time. And the Judy and Nick story I'm still working on it so please be patience please it's kind of hard to do school work and write the story at the same time…**

 **So since I have two stories to work on it might take a while to do both, because of school and these two stories please don't be mad… So until next time I love you and Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cheering Jack up

**Hey guys…**

 **Sorry for the long wait but… Hey here's more of Jack and the reader…**

 **Enjoy…!**

 **Third POV**

Once you two were untied you both tried to open the door to get outside of Jack's house. You tried to open the door but somehow there was this force that was keeping the door from opening. You looked at Jack and Jack looked back at you.

"What are we supposed to do?" You ask Jack.

"I don't know, we can hide somewhere so Anti can't find us." Jack said. You two tried to find somewhere to hide. Jack took your hand and took you to a closest that he had in his room. Anti came back from the bathroom to do his little crying stage **(I don't know what I was saying. I just wanted to make it sound funny, was it funny?).**

"What the fuck? Were they go? JACK! (Y/N)! WERE ARE YOU? Why are you hiding from me? You know I can smell your fear!? I know where you guys are! Come out; come out where ever you are!" Anti said looking around trying to find Jack and you. Once Anti gave up looking for you, Anti went back into Jack. He felt a shiver down his spine.

"Are you ok? And when do we get to get out of this closest? And I think my foot fell asleep. I think Anti is gone." You asked.

"He's back in me now, he had his fun." Jack said.

" _Hey now don't say that. I can still come out and play again. And Jackaboy, you are falling in love with someone, I can feel it."_ A voice in Jack's head said, he knows that Antisepticeye speaking to him again.

The last time Jack fell in love ended really badly, but I pretty sure you don't want to get into that right now. It's a long story; I mean it's a very long story. Maybe later.

"Shut up I don't want to talk to you right now, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ANTI!" Jack said.

"Um… Jack who are you talking too?" You asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later Ok." Jack said.

"Ok." You said. You two got out of Jack's room and went outside for some fresh air. Everything had happened so fast that you didn't know what to say to Jack.

It got awkward so fast, you thought it lasted for hours. Jack finally broke the silence.

"(Y/N) I didn't mean to get you through all of this mess. I don't know how he got to you or how he put you here. I'm rea-"

"Jack I don't care what happened. Ok wait I take that back, I do care what happened. I thought you said that Anti was just fun and games? How is Anti real?" You said looking up at Jack.

"Well that's what I thought when I said that Anti was just all fun in games, but I heard something strange in my room, so as my curiosity took over I went to the room and I found this weird gooey thing that was on the floor. And as you know I like to see what that thing was. I went over there and I touch it."

"Why in the name of Mark, yes I'm using Mark's name. But why would you go over there and touch it. That's an act of stupidity, sorry Jack but that's the truth. I wouldn't go over there and touch something like that. Ok maybe I would, but still why would you touch it?" You said.

"I don't know. It was like it was calling me to go over there and touch it. So I went over there and tried to pick it up, instead it turned into this ghost like figure. I tried to run away but grabbed me and that's how Anti became real." Jack explained.

"So wait you said that Anti was already in your house with you?" You said.

"Well I don't know that he was already in my house. He probably was already there. I must have not seen him." He said. "(Y/N)?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure we can go get something to eat, after what just happened, I'm sure I have the appetite, Jack." You said sarcastically. "I'm just kidding. Yes I would go with you to get something to eat. It would really be nice to eat with the one and only Jackesepticeye." You said laughing.

"Ok but don't do that. I thought you hate me for what happened to you (Y/N)!" Jack said.

"Why would I hate you? I could never hate you or Mark. I love you guys way too much to hate you two." You said trying to cheer Jack up.

"Well I just thought-"

"Don't just think, Jack. Just do it. I mean when I'm trying to make someone not hate me I just calm down and I think of a way to make that person not hate me. Well don't listen to me I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about. I just start tal-" Jack stopped me by putting his lips on my lips. The kiss was the most beautifulness thing that he could have ever done. The kiss went on for like I don't know you thought it was like in hour but it was just five minutes.

"I-I'm so- soo sorry (Y/N). You just would stop talking and I thought that would be a good thing to do at the moment. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Jack said. He was blushing so hard that his face was redder the reddest tomato you could find. I mean it was really red.

"Jack?"

He was still talking.

"Jack!"

No answer.

"JACK!" You screamed.

"Yes?"

"Jack that kiss it was-"

"I'm really sorry (Y/N)."

"Jack I'm saying that that kiss was everything that I have wanted from you. Well after the hug, but still that was ever thing. And the thing is, we don't even know each other. Why did you kiss me? And tell me the real reason why!" You said crossing your arms.

"Well I can't tell you yet." He said trying not to look in your beautiful (E/C) **(When you see this , this is telling you what your eye color is. I'll let you pick what you like. For your eyes, hair, and name, clothes I like to do. Does that sound rude?)**.

"Why can't you tell me, Jack?" You said moving closer to him.

"I don't want Anti or I to hurt you. I got to close to my last girlfriend and well… Anti… ki… kil…-" he tried to finished his sentence but he started to cry.

"Jack did Anti kill your last girlfriend?" You said. He nodded.

"Hey, look at me, there is nothing in this world that could kill or hurt me. I'm strong enough to defend myself. If you love me and Anti would let that happened because you get weak when you start to fall in love with someone than I can understand. But I know a friend that can help us get Anti out of you. She likes ghost and weird shit."

Jack looked at you and he put a little smile on his face but then took it off when something in his head started to speak.

" _I like this girl! Can we keep her? I have some fun things that we can do with her… I mean me. I have some fun things that I can do with her. And just have you just sit there and watch while work my magic."_ Anti said in Jack's head.

"Anti, LEAVE (Y/N) out of this. She has nothing to do with you just leave me alone, so I can have food with her. Please?" Jack begged.

" _Fine but after you have a break with her I'm coming out and I'm going to have fun with your little girlfriend, Jackaboy."_ Anti said.

"Thank you." Jack said. Anti didn't say anything after that. You and Jack went to a nearby restaurant, and ask that waitress for two seats for you and him.

Once you two had finished your food, Jack took you back to his house.

"Can you stay with me? I a bit stronger when you're with me?"

" _Or a bit weaker when you're with her."_ Anti said.

"Sure. Can we play a game?" You ask.

"Sure. What game do you want to play?" Jack asked.

"Um… How about we play Call of Duty 2!" You said excited to play even though you know that you might lose to Jack.

But hey at least you'll be playing with Jacksepticeye. That would be more fun to play then playing with your brother. Did I forget to tell you that you have two siblings? You have an older sister and a younger brother. The older sister's name is Elena, and your younger brother's name is Jason.

Jack wen to go find Call of Duty so you two can play the game.

"You know that I might kill you or win." Jack said.

"Well duh, I'm really bad at playing Call of Duty. My brother kind of wins the game but let me win like once. But it was fun to play." You said.

"Well I might just let you win at least once." He said looking at you with a smirk on his face.

"Oh YOU ARE SO ON, LIKE DONKEY KONG, JACK!" You screamed. Jack started to laugh so hard that he started to cry. You looked at him for a few seconds and then started to laugh with Jack.

 _One hour later…_

 **Jack's POV**

After we played for an hour of Call of Duty (Y/N) fell asleep on the couch, before I got the game in the gaming closest. I pick her up and took her to my room. I put (Y/N) on the bed and tucked her in my bed. I looked at her peaceful body.

" _I know what you're thinking, Jack. You want to be with her soo bad, but you can't, because I'm here. Aww that's soo cute Jackaboy. But if you do became her boyfriend that means I can do whatever I want to do with her."_ Anti said.

"Anti please just leave me alone for a while. Please! I'm begging you." I said trying not to wake up (Y/N). I walk out of the room and sat down to upload the video that me and (Y/N) did to YouTube. I went to the living room to watch TV. That didn't last that long. I fell asleep with the TV still on.

 **Next chapter well be Jacks nightmare. I hoped you liked it. Some feedback would be nice. And I'm sorry it took so long. I had to help my mom with a lot of things. But yeah I still got the book going. And the Unexpected Surprise I am still working on that. I would love you guys to give me some ideas on what to put in the next chapter. I'm just really stuck and I need help.**

 **Until Next time…**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter…**

 **I will be doing the other book…**

 **Thank you and I'll see all you dudes…**

 **IN THE NEXT VIDEO!**

 **You like how I did that? No… Oh.. Well I'm going to keep that up. Bye.**

 **Wait was there any funny part in there? Please give me feedback on that too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Jack

**Previously on Jack and (YN)…**

 **Jack's POV**

 **After we played for an hour of Call of Duty (Y/N) fell asleep on the couch, before I got the game in the gaming closest. I pick her up and took her to my room. I put (Y/N) on the bed and tucked her in my bed. I looked at her peaceful body.**

" _ **I know what you're thinking, Jack. You want to be with her soo bad, but you can't, because I'm here. Aww that's soo cute Jackaboy. But if you do became her boyfriend that means I can do whatever I want to do with her."**_ **Anti said.**

" **Anti please just leave me alone for a while. Please! I'm begging you." I said trying not to wake up (Y/N). I walk out of the room and sat down to upload the video that me and (Y/N) did to YouTube. I went to the living room to watch TV. That didn't last that long. I fell asleep with the TV still on.**

 **Third POV**

You woke up in a comfy bed. You remember playing Call of Duty with Jack and then fell asleep while Jack was putting the game up.

You remembered that you beat Jack, somehow, but you did. You felt pretty proud of yourself for beating Jack. Surprising you thought that you were going to lose because you had little health left.

You got out of bed and went to go find out where Jack was. You looked everywhere, but the one place, out of all the obvious places that you didn't look was the couch.

Why the couch? Why couldn't that be the first place you looked? Well to tell you the truth, I kind of do the same thing. I don't look on the couch first.

What I'm saying is that was the last place you looked. I mean you could have thought to yourself and say…

Well that's not relevant right now. Let's get back to the story at hand.

You found Jack lying on the couch sleeping so peacefully. You so badly wanted to kiss him, but you remembered that Anti was here. And you don't want to have Anti kill you over some stupid falling in love crap. So what you did was you shook Jack a little.

"Jack." You said.

No response.

"Jack!" You said a little louder.

Still no response.

"JACK, WAKE UP!" You screamed. But instead of you seeing those adorable blue eyes of his, you saw he had black that use to be white and green that use to be blue.

"What the fuck? What have you done with Jack, Anti?!" You scream, and you didn't notice that you were crying until Anti got up and wiped your face with his thumb.

"I'm trying to protect you, my dear." Anti said with a smirk.

"W-What do y-you mean?" You said through crying.

"Jack here, he isn't telling you the full truth, my dear (Y/N)." He said, turning to go the kitchen. _Why would Anti need to go the kitchen?_ You thought.

 _Wait there's knives in there I have to do something qu-_. You were cut off by Anti.

"(Y/N), don't you know that I can hear your thoughts?! Or were you to worried about if Jack's going to ask you out?" He said. You kind of didn't realize that you had a shocked face, and you were kind of blushing too. I guess Anti saw that before you did.

"You didn't know that Jack loves you? Wow. What a shame. What a shame. I can't believe he didn't tell you about his feelings. That's what Jack's been keeping from you. I would have told-"

"YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHAT? YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU JUST TRYING TO GET IN MY HEAD SO YOU CAN CONTROL ME LIKE YOU DO JACK? WELL FUCK THAT, AND FUCK YOU ANTI. I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO SHIT TO ME! BY THE WAY I KNOW WHEN SOMEONE IS IN LOVE WITH ME! I JUST GIVE THEM TIME TO TELL ME. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME! SO DON'T FUCKING ASSUME YOU KNOW SHIT, BECAUSE YOU DON'T." You said screaming. You didn't know how loud you were until you got a call on your phone from one of your friend. Who somehow lives in Ireland and knows Jack. (Just as friends, nothing else.) You didn't answer your phone because you knew what she was going to say.

Anti looked shocked that you said any of that, but what he did know, is he knew one thing about you. That is you have had a crush on Jack since the day you first started watching Jack.

"I'm going to give you some ground rules, (Y/N)" Anti said.

"GROUND RULES? WHAT THE FUCK AM I, YOUR LITTLE KID? WELL LET ME GIVE _**YOU**_ SOME GROUND RULE _'ANTI'_. YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. TWO YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANY FUCKEN RULES AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. SINCE YOU KNOW WHO I AM. AND LAST BUT ON NO NOT LEAST, YOU DON'T EVER HURT ME OR JACK. YOU GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE HELL HOLE THAT YOU CAME FROM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" You said now yelling.

"I understand, but I need Jack for something that no one else could give me. And I see now that Jack doesn't have that. You really have some balls to talk to me like that, little miss thing. You don't. You never did. And you will _never_ **EVER** give me rules. You know what I think. I think I just might kill you right here, right now. How 'bout that?" Anti said, having a smirk on his face.

You knew right then and there that this was the end of your life. You closed your eyes and put your head up, to look at the ceiling. Just as you thought you were going to die.

Jack was fighting Anti. Jack tried and tried to get out but he wasn't strong enough he need help, and you were just the right person.

 **Jack's POV**

I have been trying to get Anti back in, but he's just too strong. I need (Y/N) to help me. But how? How can I make her hear me?

I tried to go deep in my mind to try and talk to her. And somehow it worked.

" _(Y/N)! I need your help! Please if you can hear me help me!"_ I said in my mind.

She opened her eyes and ran over to me. She can see me through Anti, but how? Mark has never seen me through Anti before.

Was she like me?

Did she have a demon inside of her that she has to defeat like me?

 _Stop asking questions and do something._ I thought. She got really close to me. Our lips were just inches away from each other.

What was she doing? Was she going to kiss me?

 **Third POV**

Well that's exactly what you did. You kissed him.

For some reason you felt kind of nervous, you had to think it over before you kiss him. But you just melted away in the kiss. Jack was kind of shocked that you kiss him. Now how is he going to keep Anti away from you? There's no way you or Jack could kill off Anti. But wait there might be. Remember how I said before that you had a friend that love ghosts and weird shit?

Well that's where you and Jack need to go. You two need to go see Nicky. (That's your friend that likes weird shit… )

Yes Nicky lives in the US but it won't take long before you two can get Anti out.

"Jack? Is that you or am I speaking to 'I-like-to-give-ground-rules-to-fucking-people?'" You said hoping it was Jack.

"It's me, it's me Jack. Thank you (Y/N) for helping me. You know that Anti ca-" Jack was cut off by you kissing him. It was a passionate kiss. You both kind of kiss for like what seem for hours, but really it was like five minutes.

"I know. I can take my chances with him. He reminds me of my younger brother. He thinks he's the king of the world, when really he's not. I get it." You said. **(My brothers and sister is like Anti, well my sister is more of Anti than anyone else, but not evil. You get what I mean, right? I hope you do!)**

"Would you like breakfast?" Jack said pushing some of your lose strands of hair behind your ear.

"Well… I am kind of hungry. So yes breakfast would be nice!" You said happily.

"Ok I'll make… I'll make scramble eggs and bacon. How's that sound?" He said. You nodded.

Jack went in his kitchen to make you and him breakfast. You two sat down to eat, and talked on what game you two should play for Jack's channel.

 _~Hey look the first time skip… 30 minutes later…~_

After you guys where done with your food, you two headed upstairs to go work on the game.

"So what's this game called again, Jack?" You asked.

Beyond Two Souls. I've heard it's a really good game." He said.

"Well ok. Before you start your video were do I hide so they can't see me?" You asked.

"I have another chair over there to the right of my closet. Go get it and set it right here, not to close or they'll see you." Jack said.

You got the chair and put it right next to Jack but not to close like he said.

Jack started his camera and pressed record.

"*high five/wapoosh* Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to a game called Beyond Two Souls. Now I've heard this game to be very interesting. Oh and I also have a very special guest with me today. Her name is (Y/N). She has her own YouTube account. I've heard because she's very loud. BUT NOT AS LOUD AS ME!" Jack said to start his intro.

"Very funny Jack. But I can't wait to play- or are you playing?" You asked.  
"We can take turns." Jack said.

 _~Hey look another time skip… two hours later…~_

"Well that does it for this episode of Beyond Tow Souls! Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" Jack said.

"Bye guys!" You said waving to the camera.

"Well, that went better than expected. Now we just wait for the comment to come." Jack said putting his hand on his head.

"Oooooo, can I respond to some of them?" You asked Jack. He nodded yes.

You two went out for a walk since you two have been sitting for two hours. You wore a hat so no one knew who Jack was taking to, but a girl.

It was a nice walk until some crazy fan come up to you two.

"OMG IT'S JACKSEPTICEYE! Wait a minute… Jack who is this girl you're walking with? And why does she keep putting her head down? Is she shy?" Crazy fangirl said.

"Um.. she's… my… um…" Jack couldn't find that right words, so you jumped in with a British accent.

"Um, I'm his best friend coming over to visit." You tried your best.

"Yeah me friend your name is… Um…" Jack still couldn't find the right words.

"My name is Nicole." You said as a fake name.

"Wait, your name isn't Nicole. It can't be. Because I remember you from Jack's video that he did today. Oh My Gosh YOU'RE (Y/N)!"

"Damnit." You said quietly only for Jack to hear you. He looked at you.

"Well it was really nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we have to go." You said.

"Aww come on one picture? Please. Then I can cross that off on my bucket list." Crazy fangirl said.

"Sure. Come on (Y/N)." Jack said. You walked behind the girl and smiled to the camera.

"Thank you thank you so much. So are you two a thing now?" The girl said.

"Before we answer your question what is your name?" You said.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Kelly." Kelly said.

"Well nice to meet you Kelly. Now to answer your question… well… I don't really know… um… you co-"

"Yes, but please keep it a secret. I don't want anyone knowing. Please?" Jack said.

"Keeping a secret for you two? OM GOSH! YES! I would keep your secret. I cross my heart and hope to die, that I will not tell no man nor no woman. I won't tell a single soul. I pinky promise." Kelly said.

"You know you don't have to say all of that." You said.

"I know, but if you want me to not tell anyone, then I have to say that." Kelly said.

You both nodded. Said your goodbyes, and continued walking.

 **Sorry if this one was a bit long…**

 **I didn't want to split it up, because if I did than it would be very short. And so I didn't do that…**

 **Thank you guys for reading my story! If you liked it punch that feedback in the face. Aaand High Five all around (High Fives twice.) But thank you guys… and I'll see you dudes… IN THE NEXT CHAAAAAAAPPPPPTTTTER!**

 **Ha I did it again and you can't make me stop.**

 **But thank you guys for reading…**

 **Love you all and BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Friend

_**Previously…**_

 _ **It was a nice walk until some crazy fan come up to you two.**_

" _ **OMG IT'S JACKSEPTICEYE! Wait a minute… Jack who is this girl you're walking with? And why does she keep putting her head down? Is she shy?" Crazy fangirl said.**_

" _ **Um... she's… my… um…" Jack couldn't find that right words, so you jumped in with a British accent.**_

" _ **Um, I'm his best friend coming over to visit." You tried your best.**_

" _ **Yeah me friend your name is… Um…" Jack still couldn't find the right words.**_

" _ **My name is Nicole." You said as a fake name.**_

" _ **Wait, your name isn't Nicole. It can't be. Because I remember you from Jack's video that he did today. Oh My Gosh YOU'RE (Y/N)!"**_

" _ **Damnit." You said quietly only for Jack to hear you. He looked at you.**_

" _ **Well it was really nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we have to go." You said.**_

" _ **Aww come on one picture? Please. Then I can cross that off on my bucket list." Crazy fangirl said.**_

" _ **Sure. Come on (Y/N)." Jack said. You walked behind the girl and smiled to the camera.**_

" _ **Thank you thank you so much. So are you two a thing now?" The girl said.**_

" _ **Before we answer your question what is your name?" You said.**_

" _ **Oh, how rude of me. My name is Kelly." Kelly said.**_

" _ **Well nice to meet you Kelly. Now to answer your question… well… I don't really know… um… you co-"**_

" _ **Yes, but please keep it a secret. I don't want anyone knowing. Please?" Jack said.**_

" _ **Keeping a secret for you two? OM GOSH! YES! I would keep your secret. I cross my heart and hope to die, that I will not tell no man nor no woman. I won't tell a single soul. I pinky promise." Kelly said.**_

" _ **You know you don't have to say all of that." You said.**_

" _ **I know, but if you want me to not tell anyone, then I have to say that." Kelly said.**_

 _ **You both nodded. Said your goodbyes, and continued walking.**_

 **Third POV**

After your walk around the park, **(cause that's where you guys were walking.)** It was getting pretty late.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" Jack said, looking at you.

"Yes." You said looking up at Jack.

"It's getting pretty late. We should head back." He said.

" _Yeah once you head back, I get to come out and play right, Jackaboy?"_ Anti said. Jack ignored what Anti said, he doesn't want to deal with Anti's bullshit today. He just wants to have a nice peaceful night with (Y/N).

"Yeah let's also get something to eat. I'm so hungry, I could eat anything." You said.

You two walk back to Jack's house to find something to eat. Jack looked in his fridge there was milk, eggs, leftovers, and I think something was overdue its past time of eating.

"How about I call us something to eat? I have nothing." Jack said. You nodded.

 _~Hey look… It's another time skip… one hour later…~_

After dinner was over Jack let you sleep in his guest room, since you didn't have anywhere else to stay and you didn't have money with you.

Jack got you tucked in and turned the light off and went to his room to go to sleep.

You thought you were done with Anti, but what you didn't know was he can go into your dreams and really mess you up.

 _~Dream~_

 **You're POV**

I woke up thinking I couldn't go to sleep, but I was asleep, I was in my dream. It was dark and cold. I tried walking but it felt like I was tied up to something. I tried to look around to see, but _shit_ I can't see a thing.

Before I knew it, I heard a laugh that sounded like Sean.

 _Why was Jack in my dreams? I like him, but not that much._

The laugh continued, this time I was listening to it more clear now, and now I know that this laugh was lower and just plain out not anything like the sound of Jack. I know Jack has that sweet kind adorable laugh not something like he's ready to kill someone.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I said.

" _Don't you remember? Man I thought we had a get time together."_ After he said that I knew exactly who that was. It was Anti.

"What the fuck? Anti how did you get here?" I said. Right now is not a good time. I was first of all not in the mood for Anti right now. And two our food came late, so that was just grand. We had to wait, and I hate having to wait for food.

" _Daww, you're cute when you're mad. I kind of like you even more."_ Anti said.

"Shut up Anti!" I said. **(Got that from Markimoo…)**. I really didn't like Anti. But To tell you the truth, I think Anti is kind of… I say kind of cuter than Jack. AND I SAID KIND OF. But what Anti said he kind of likes me more I don't understand that. I might have to ask Nicky. Tomorrow Jack and I are going to LA where Mark lives to meet Nicky.

She's going to help us with Anti. Which is great, because Anti is really annoying sometimes.

" _Look I know what you and Jack are doing, and if you do that then that could really be bad for you and Jack, because he loves you and I lov-"_

Anti stops talking. You know how Anti is supposed to be evil? Well he has a soft side. Which, I guess is a good thing.

"What do you mean that could mess Jack up? Anti what aren't you two telling me?" I said.

" _I can't say that right now, but I'll tell you next time. Just don't get us two separated. Got it?"_ Anti said.

And with that Anti was gone.

 _~End of Dream~_

 **Third POV**

You woke up bright early in the morning. Ready for a long flight back to America. And also to apologize to Markiplier for what happen the day you were going to meet Mark and Jack. You got out of bed, put the clothes on that Jack gave you yesterday. Put them on, and went to the kitchen to eat at least something. You found a bowl, Froot loops, and milk. Sat down and ate it.

Jack came in and did what you did, but instead of sitting on the opposite side, he sat right next to you. You weren't expecting that to happen.

You looked at Jack and he looked back at you.

"What?" He said. Mouth filled with food.

"Why sit here?" You asked.

"Because."

"Because why?" You said, trying to get him to say it.

"Because I want to try something new." Jack said. Still weren't expecting that response.

'Oh' was all you could say.

Once you two were done, you both got in Jack's car and drove to the airport.

 _~Hey another one… Seven hours later…~_

 **(Probably don't want to read about how they went through the airport and got on the plane. Once they were on the plane they both slept for seven hours.)**

After you two got off of the plane, your friend Nicky was standing there looking at her phone. She didn't even know you two were off of the plane. She was a HUGE, I mean HUGE fan of Jacksepticeye. So she couldn't wait to get to working with you and Jack. You spotted your friend looking at her phone and you two ran to Nicky.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyy!" You said. She almost dropped her phone when you said that.

"(Y/N)! OMG! It's sooo good to see you! You know how long it has been since the last time I saw you? I think it was…?" Nicky said trying to see how long ago it was since the last time she saw you.

"I think it has been five years. Since we saw each other." You said. Jack cleared his throat, because you two have been talking nonstop about what you two have missed.

"WAIT? I KNOW YOU! I've watch all of your videos and the ones with you two (Y/N)! You're… You're… YOU'RE JACKSEPTCEYE!" Nicky said. Like I said before she has a HUGE crush and is a HUGE fangirl over Jack. You put your hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"SHH! Nicky. I don't want anyone to know that Jack and I are in America. We didn't even tell Mark that we are here." You said.

"Um… Actually I did tell Mark that we are coming to America. I just didn't tell him for a pacific reason." Jack said.

"Really?" You said. Jack nodded.

"Ok well we can talk about that later. How about we go and get your bags, and head to my car… So I can help you… and we can get this over with… so you two can be free… and do whatever you two please." Nicky said. Trying to not be awkward. You and Jack nodded.

 _~Hey look… Time skipping… 30 minutes later…~_

 **Jack's POV**

Once we got to Nicky's house, which was kind of big. And it looks kind of like-… WAIT is this Mark's house?

That's why he said not to worry about it and he already knew (Y/N) and I were coming. Nicky most be the brother of Mark.

"Um… Hey Nicky?" I said.

"Yeah? What's up?" She said.

"This kind of reminds me of-"

"Yes, if you two are wondering why we are at Mark's place instead of my place. That's because Mark and I are kind of… um how do I put this." Nicky said.

"Let me guess… you two are dating?" (Y/N) said. Nicky started to blush.

 _I wish I could date someone._ I thought.

" _Don't you mean, (Y/N)? My dear, dear Jackaboy, if only that was possibly."_ Anti said in Jack's head.

"Shut up Anti." Didn't realize that I said that out loud. Because both (Y/N) And Nicky were staring at me.

"Ok, we really need to get that thing out of you. And I know just the right thing to use. I even helped Mark get Darkiplier out of him. But we have to find out were Anti… If that's what you call him" She paused for a sec to see if we were going to say anything. She continued.

"We have to find his Dagger. All demons have a dagger. Dark had one, and I think yo-" She was shut up again by (Y/N) putting her hand over your mouth again.

"Why did you- Oh you haven't told him yet, did you?" Nicky said. (Y/N) Shook her head no.

"Told me what?" I said. First of all I really want to know by Nicky saying that (Y/N) having a demon. All (Y/N) said was she will tell me later.

 **Third POV**

They all went into Mark's house. (Y/N) and Jack sat on one of Mark's couches.

"MARK! THERE HERE!" Nicky yelled.

No response.

"MARK!" Nicky yelled again.

Mark came running in with a controller in his hands.

"Yes, yes babe?" Mark said.

"There here." Nicky said pointing to you two, who turned around waving at Mark.

"Oh sorry guys. I was playing The last Guardian." Once Mark had said that, Jack almost jumped out of his skin when Mark had mentioned The Last Guardian.

"WHAT?! You're playing The Last Guardian? I love that game! I'm still playing it." Jack said.

"Really? Yay, cause I kind of need your help with something that I can't find." Mark said.

 _(I can't say that right now, but I'll tell you next time. Just don't get us two separated. Got it?" Anti said.)_ You started to hear voices in your head, saying not to split Jack and Anti up.

 _What does this mean? Why can't we split them up?_ You thought.

While Jack and Mark were having there helping each other with the game. You pulled Nicky so you could talk to her.

"Nicky there's something I have to tell you." You said.

"Ok ask away!" She said. Moving her arm to make it look like she was getting ready to fly.

"This is serious." You said.

"Oh, sorry." Nicky said.

"Anti keeps saying not to split them up. What does that mean?" You asked.

"Really? Well if Anti doesn't want to be split up that means there's something in Jack that if they are pulled apart then… I'm thinking that Jack will die if Anti and Jack get separated. That'd my theory." Nicky said.

"We'll get more into it once you two are settled and at the right day." Nicky said. In your head somehow Anti was talking to you.

" _The reason why you can't split us up is because, Jack and I are twin brothers. And if you split us up Jack will die with me. Your friend was correct when she said Jack will die."_ Anti said.

"Can you not speak to me in my head. It would be nice if you could talk with me when I'm sleeping." You said in your head.

" _Sure thing ma' lady."_ Anti said. And with that he was gone.

"(Y/N)?! Hey come back to Earth." Nicky said, waving her hands in your face.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking about something." You said. Nicky nodded. Nicky went in the back were Jack and Mark were at to tell them to come out here so you all could talk.

"Before anyone talks, I have something to say to Mark." You said. They all nodded. And again Mark wasn't listening. You didn't know Mark wasn't paying any attention.

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry that I just magically poof away when Anti took me. I wanted to say that I was sorry but I couldn't or I didn't know how to say I was sorry." You said. You Looked up at Mark. He wasn't listening to you at all.

"MARK!" You yelled.

"Yes?" He said.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" You said.

"No- I mean yes. And I forgive you." Mark said, stilling playing another game.

Nicky just gives you that 'he always does this' look.

You all continue talking about things like, how everyone has been, and what you missed, and all that jazz.

What should you tell Jack:

Should you tell him everything, which you and Nicky were talking about?

Should you tell him what Anti told you?

Should you not tell Jack anything? Just wait and tell him everything on the day of splitting Jack and Anti apart?

Or should you tell Nicky and Jack what Anti told you?

 **Thank you soo much for reading my book…**

 **How is it so far? Is it getting good? Did I leave you on a cliff hanger?**

 **Give me some feedback on all if you want too, but it would be nice.**

 **Now I know Mark would never act like he is… but I watch this video, it was called… How to date a gamer (ft. Markiplier) It's really funny.**

 **That's where I got the Mark plays game all the time, and only understands things in gaming. So… yeah you should watch it…**

 **But thank you for reading this and I'll you guys…**

 **IN THE NEXT VIDEEEEOOO!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Anti tells the truth

_**Previously…**_

 _ **~ (I asked my friend, and she pick this one, from what should you do?) Tell Jack what Anti told you. ~**_

" **Before anyone talks, I have something to say to Mark." You said. They all nodded. And again Mark wasn't listening. You didn't know Mark wasn't paying any attention.**

" **I just want to say that I'm really sorry that I just magically poof away when Anti took me. I wanted to say that I was sorry but I couldn't or I didn't know how to say I was sorry." You said. You looked up at Mark. He wasn't listening to you at all.**

" **MARK!" You yelled.**

" **Yes?" He said.**

" **Did you hear a word I just said?" You said.**

" **No- I mean yes. And I forgive you." Mark said, stilling playing another game.**

 **Nicky just gives you that 'he always does this' look.**

 **You all continue talking about things like, how everyone has been, and what you missed, and all that jazz.**

 _ **~Present~**_

 **Third POV**

After you all were finished talking about everything, it was time for Mark to upload his next video.

"Well guys, I hate to say this, but I have a video to upload. Bye." Mark said, and ran to his recording room. You, Nicky, and Jack all looked at each other. Nicky gave you two that 'he does it to me' look. You and Jack nodded.

"Well I'm going to make some dinner. Do you two want some?" Nicky said.

"Yes please." You said.

"Yes, thank you." Jack said.

"Ok." Nicky said, and she speed walked to the kitchen. Now in Mark's living room it was just you and Jack… All alone… By yourselves… nothing else to do… but just sit there and look at a wall.

You broke the silent.

 **You're POV**

I don't know if I should tell him or not. I mean it would be nice if I can get that off of my chest. You know what, I'll tell him.

"Hey Jack?" I said.

"Yes (Y/N)." Jack said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Jack said with a confused face.

"Do you know you… um… how do I put this? Doyouloveme?" I said as fast as I could.

"Huh? I couldn't understand what you're saying. You spoke to fast." Jack said.

"Ok, sorry. Um… do you love me?" I said, putting my hands over my eyes.

"Did he tell you?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" I said. I could see the angrier in Jack's eyes.

"Did Anti tell you to ask me that?" Jack said, putting his hands into a fist.

"No, I-I just- just wa- wanted to know. That's all." I said looking at my feet.

"Well of course I do Dear why wouldn't I love you… I mean I don't love you I just like you." Anti said.

"Anti what are you doing here? I was talking to Jack." I said, looking up to see the face of Anti.

"But I thought you wanted to talk with me?" Anti said making a pouty face.

"No Anti, I don't want to talk to you." I said. All I wanted to do was talk to Jack so make sure he is ok. But nooooooo Anti wants to come out and talk. I didn't say he could talk to me. He doesn't listen.

 **Anti POV**

You know how you want to tell someone something, but don't want to tell them because they'll hate then they already did. That's how I am with (Y/N); I really want to tell her that I love her, like how Jack loves her. She'll just hate me even more.

How do I tell her that I love her?

I don't know how to talk to people, and this has never happened to me before. I never fell for someone.

I did once, but I was alive. Not dead. I had a wife, and a son. I loved them so very much, but something happened, that I can't remember.

I try to, but I can't.

What am I supposed to do?

 **Third POV**

You try to get Anti to back to whatever he came from. But failed. You walked away. You went to the kitchen to find something to drink. Nicky was still in there cooking.

"Hey (Y/N)? What's up?" She said.

"Nothing. Just going to get something to drink. What _do_ you have to drink?" You said.

"We have water, and orange juice." She said.

"Ok, I'll just get me some water." You said grabbing the water bottle that was on the top rack. You took your phone out of your pocket. You went to twitter and went to your notifications and found a picture of you and Jack holding hands.

Wait holding hands?

What the hell? You thought. I didn't tell anyone about us. Who the hell got this? You thought. Wait. That girl. Kelly. She told someone. I knew she couldn't keep the secret. You yelled in your head.

You put your phone back in your back pocket, and went back to the living room. Anti was still there.

Why is he still here? You thought.

"What are you still doing here?" You asked.

"I have something to tell you." He said. He kind of looks nervous. Why though?

"What?" You said crossing your arms.

"I- I… um… You know how um Jack loves you?" He said not sure of what to say.

"Yes. Anti spit it out." You said, wanting him to say it. (This time he takes forever to spit things out.)

"Well… I kind of um… lo- love you too." Anti said and then vanished.

You stood then shocked. How could Anti, (the evil version of Jack) love you?

"(Y/N)?!" Jack yelled.

"Wh-huh-yes?" You said, coming back to reality.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It-it's nothing, Jack really." You said moving your hands left to right really fast.

 **You're POV**

What the hell? What is this world coming to? First I meet Anti by him magically pooffing me to Jack's house, then scare me and Jack shitless. Now Anti's telling me he loves me.

Seriously, what is this world coming too? If anything I would like to know.

 _~Hey guys… look~ another time skip… 40 minutes later~_

40 minutes have passed and Nicky tells us that everyone's food is ready. I asked her a couple of times if I could help her but she said 'No I got this' or 'Nonono your our guest, you shouldn't have to help me. I should be helping you.' I said fine forget it and stopped asking her.

We all sat down to eat **(~Insert something of a good dinner you would eat with guest~).** It was very good, but I was too full to eat anymore.

Jack and I got back in Nicky's car so we could go get our own car (a rental car.). Nicky drove home and Jack and I drove to a nice hotel. The hotel we went to was called Sofitel Los Angeles at Beverly Hills.

"8555 Beverly Blvd, Los Angeles, CA 90048-3303. That's the address." I told Jack. He nodded. **(That hotel and address is an actually hotel place. My dad and brother went to LA last month.)**

 **(Sorry if I made it so far away from Mark's house. I don't know where Mark actually lives. I don't know if he lives near Beverly Hills. Please don't be mad.)**

Once we got to the hotel (which was a 30 minute drive) we check into a room.

"At least it has Wi-Fi. Am I right?" **(Badoom chsh)(Don't know what the sound is. And you should know what I mean, right?).** I said.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Jack said putting our suitcases on one of the beds.

"I was just trying to cheer you up. That's all." I said. To be truthful, yes I was trying to cheer Jack up. He hasn't been the happy go lucky guy today. I wonder why.

 **(Now I forgot to say in the beginning of this story. You're a YouTuber. Your YouTube name is GalaxiaNicole. Whoops. Sorry.)**

Before I got dressed for bed I took my camera out of my suitcase and turned it on to tell my fans something.

"Hello Galaxy friends, it's GalaxiaNicole, and yes this is another vlog, but it's a good vlog. I'm here to tell you that I'm here in LA, and I'll be out tomorrow. So if you want to come out and say hi, I will be waiting for you guys. I can't wait. Right now I'm in a hotel because I didn't want to drive from my house to my friend's house. It takes an hour to get from my place to hers, so yeah. Anyway, I hope to see you guys, and I can't wait to see you guys. So yeah. Oh I almost forgot, tomorrow I will be going back to a least one video and Saturday I will be going back to two videos a day. I'm sorry for the long wait. And I know you guys are like 'When is GalaxiaNicole going to post another video?' I know, and I'm sorry, but I had a lot on my plate, and I was so busy, that I didn't have any time to post anything. But I will get that back up and running again. I promise you that. Well that's all the time I have for this vlog. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you liked it, please give me a thumbs up, and if you're new to the channel, I always love meeting new people, Subscribe, but thank you guys so much for watching! BYE!" I ended the vlog there like I always do and posted it up on YouTube.

Once I was finished, I took a shower got dressed and fell asleep.

Once I was asleep, I was getting myself ready to have a little chat was Anti. Since he just got up and vanished.

 _~Dream~_

 _I back in this slender like forest nightmare. And there on the log was Anti looking at his feet. He didn't look too happy. I walked over there, and sat right next to Anti._

" _What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me. He looked like he was crying. For one thing, I never knew this type of Anti. I didn't know he was the crying type._

" _Do you hate me?" He said._

 _Why would I hate Anti? Wasn't he just telling me what he felt? I mean I would do that too._

" _Why would I hate you? I don't hate you." I said trying to be sympathetic. Well to tell you the truth, I'm not that good. I tried._

" _Well I just thought-"_

" _Don't just think, Anti, just say it. That's what I told Jack. I mean I did tell him not to listen to me because I don't know what I'm saying half the time." I told him._

" _Are you sure?" Anti said._

" _Yes I'm sure." I said, hesitating first to touch him. I sighed and rubbed his back gently._

 _He looked at me._

" _What are you doing?" He asks._

" _I'm just rubbing your back. I'm trying to be sympathetic here. I'm trying to be nice, here." I said._

" _Well can you stop? I don't like that." Anti said. I nodded, and I stop._

" _Well it looks like you need to wake up, (Y/N)." Anti said._

" _Ok. Thanks for telling me. I don't think I would want you two split up anyways." I said._

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah." I said. "I mean if you're his twin brother, why would someone want to split you two up? That's just stupidity right there."_

" _Well thanks (Y/N). I really appreciate it. I really do." Anti said. After that he got up and walked away. I woke up from my dream after that._

 _~End Dream~_

 **What should you do?**

Should you tell Jack what Anti told you?

Should you tell Nicky not to split them up?

Should you tell both of them what happened in your dream?

 **Sorry if it took so long I have been very busy! But I got another one in. I really am sorry. I hope you liked this one! Love you all. And I know I have left you guys at a cliffhanger and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. But thank you guys for waiting for soo long. And I'm trying to make this longer so you have more to read!**


	6. Chapter 6: Something Happens

**Previously…**

" _ **Yeah." I said. "I mean if you're his twin brother, why would someone want to split you two up? That's just stupidity right there."**_

" _ **Well thanks (Y/N). I really appreciate it. I really do." Anti said. After that he got up and walked away. I woke up from my dream after that.**_

 _ **~End Dream~**_

 _ **S**_ **o it was a tie: There was two answers. And they are Tell them both, and tell Nicky. And I might put a little bit of the last option in there too. I am soo sorry for not having this posted Like I wanted it to be posted. So well here is Chapter 6!**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Third POV**

You woke up from your dream, and sat there on your bed. Jack was still sleeping peacefully. You didn't want to wake him up, so you got out of bed quietly; went over to grab your camera, and left a note for Jack when he wakes up. It read:

 _Hey Jack,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be at a park recording today, if you see me come up and be in the video too. That's only if you want to._

 _Love,_

 _(Y/N)_

You put the note on your pillow and walked to Beverly Gardens Park. (I don't know if that is near the hotel that you are in.). Nicky came with you to meet some people also. You turned your camera on and handed it to Nicky. Then she pressed record.

"Hello Galaxyfriends, it's GalaxiaNicole, and today I am out here at Beverly Gardens Park, and already we have some people here today. It's really nice to see all you guys here. So today I really didn't have anything planed so I'm going to ask someone here. (Now yelling) SO WHAT KIND OF GAME OR WHAT SHOULD WE DO TODAY? I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING PLANED SO IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS TO DECIDE WHAT WE SHOULD DO? Yes you in the black shirt with the Septic Sam shirt."

"How about we do a game of Capture the Flag? I've played it on the computer, but never played it like this." The girl with the Septic Sam shirt said.

"OK. DOES ANYONE HAVE SOMETHING LIKE A FLAG OR SOMETHING?" You said. A girl with brown hair gave to two towels. One was green (Like Jack) and the other was red (Like Mark).

"Thank you." You said. " So since we have a green one and a red one there is going to be two teams. So how many people are here? How about you start with one and go on." You said pointing to a guy with blonde hair. As soon as you said that Jack came and he also had a camera with him.

"I have another camera so the people that are home can see the teams from both side's. I don't want to be in the video but I can hold that camera for the green team." Jack said.

"Ok so the count that I got was about 40 people. Well there's 39 of you but including me there is 40, 19 of you go to were Jack The green team, and the other 20 go to the red team were my good friend Nicky is at, or Mark's team. And let the game's begin!" You said.

The game lasted for about an hour. The team that won the game was of course the red team.

"Well that's all thetime I have for this vlog. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you liked it, pleasegive me a thumbs up, and if you're new to the channel, I always love meetingnew people, Subscribe, but thank you guys so much for watching! BYE!" You ended the vlog there, and everyone went home. It was 2:30 pm and Jack had a surprise for you. You two went home first, so you could edit and upload the video to YouTube. You called it Meeting Fans| Playing Capture The Flag.

It didn't take that long to edit it because Jack kind of helped you with the editing, he made it look and sound cooler. After you were done Jack took you to go look at the stars. He was trying to make it like a first date type of thing. Which worked out really well.

 _~ Time skip to... ~ One Hour Later...~_

You drove to Nicky and Marks house cause you needed to tell Jack and Nicky something. You were going to tell Nicky about not splitting Anti and Jack up. Tell both of them about happened in your dream. And also tell Jack about what Anti told you.

 **Your POV**

Once we got to Nicky and Marks house I parked into their driveway, and both Jack and I got out of the car. We went inside, Mark was in his recording room. The only reason why I knew that was because he was screaming like a little girl (I love Mark, but sometimes he does scream like a girl sometimes!).

"Nicky, Jack I need to talk with you guys." They nodded.

"What do you need to talk with us about?" Nicky said. Well here goes nothing. Good luck me.

"I had this dream last night an-".

Jack cut me off. "Don't we all have dreams?" He said with a 'this should be interesting' face.

"Yes we do Jack, but Anti was there." I looked at Jack first. He had an 'Oh shit, what did he do?' face.

Nicky was trying to hold in all of her questions that I know she has.

"As I was saying, Anti was on a log and it looked like he was crying. Jack don't even, let me finish. I went to go sit next to him and he looked at me. He asked if I hated him for what he said." I said. Now letting Jack or Nicky talk.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"He asked if... well he didn't really ask. It was more of him telling me his um... his um feelings." I said.

"Ok, and what did he say?" Jack said getting more angrier.

"He said that he loved me." I said looking at the ground. Not wanting to see his reaction.

"WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT ANTI SAID?" Jack said yelling.

"HEY YOU GUYS IN THE LIVING ROOM SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO RECORD A VIDEO!" Mark screamed.

"Sorry!" We said all together.

"What did Anti say to you, (Y/N)?" Nicky said.

"He said that he loved me and he said if I hated him for him liking." I said.

Jack's POV

I can't believe him! I can't believe after what he had done, now liking my GIRLFRIEND? Oh You Anti need to leave, and never come back!

 _But if we split up then you will die._

SHUT UP ANTI! I don't care what you said. I want you out of me!

 _But if we do that you will die!_

No I won't.

 _Yes you will._

Mark's still alive.

 _But Dark wanted to leave. He actually left on his own, Nicky didn't do anything._

But, then why do you want to stay? There's nothing for you here.

 _Yes there is. I have (Y/N)._

You are not touching her, EVER!

 **Your POV**

Jack seems to be thinking for to long. I tried to wave my hands in his face but that didn't work. Until I screamed in his face.

"EARTH TO JACK! COME IN JACK?" I screamed. this time Mark came out of his recording room, he didn't look to happy.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST FUCKING SAY?" He yelled.

"To be quiet? Bu-." I tried to say.

"NO FUCKING BUTS, I'M TRYING TO RECORD AND ALL I HEAR IN HERE IS FUCKING SCREAMING. I said to shut the fuck up. And I could see that you guys didn't listen, so I'm going to say this again. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mark yelled, he then stormed out of the living room, and went back to his recording room.

"You know what; I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back later." Jack said. I nodded and so did Nicky.

"Wait, Nicky before you go anywhere I need to talk with you about splitting up Jack and Anti." I said grabbing her arm.

"What why? We have to split them up. If we don't then bad things could happen. When I split up you and (EVIL VERSION OF YOU( Tell me what you pick for the name, cause I would like to know lol)), she said the same thing like 'Don't it could kill her.' I know what I'm doing." Nicky said, sitting back down.

"But when Anti told me, he looked like he was scared when he told me to tell you not to split them up. I think Anti is trying to tell us something." I said. Nicky looked at me confused.

"What do you mean he looked like he was scared?" Nicky said.

"He said that if we split them up then he could never figure out how he died, I think he said he was in love once, he wouldn't tell me when but he said he was in love with someone. He looked scared when he told me that he loved me. So there's got to be something we can do to not break them apart." I said.

Nicky agreed. Finally she listened to me for once in her life. Jack came back from his little walk. I told him to sit because we need to talk to him about something.

And that's exactly what we did. We talked.

 **What should you do:**

1\. Talk with Jack about Anti having a life before he went into Jack.

2\. Tell Jack that your not going to be splitting him and Anti up.

 **I know only two chooses, and I'm sorry. I had to put it that way, and please chose very carefully because one of them will change the whole story the other will keep it to where it's at. So I'm going to tell you which one that would change the story and the one that would keep everything the same.**

 **The first one about Anti having a family would change the story drastically, you would go back to when Anti was living, when he had a wife and son, you would go into Jack's head and you would have to help Anti remember who killed him and what his life was really like before he died. And Anti might change as well. And you would miss splitting them up, but it would happen, you would be in a place that your best friend, Jack and Mark don't want you to be. And I'm not going to say it. You will be able to leave. This is only if you pick number 1.**

 **The second one about telling Jack that you won't be splitting him and Anti up, wouldn't change anything, it would continue the way it is, and the next day you would decide whether or not you should trust Anti or trust your best friend. You would get to see what happens when you don't split them up, and it's not good. If you change your mind and do split them up, something bad happens to you and not Jack. And this will put you in a place that your best friend, Jack, and Mark don't want you to go. And you won't be able to leave until your friend find something to help you get through. That's if you pick number 2.**


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Home Part 1

**OMG FOUR FUCKING MONTHS?**

 **Guys I am soo sorry for making you guys wait for so fucking long. You all probably hate me right now. Gave you a giant cliffhanger and didn't write for FOUR FUCKING MONTHS! This first part of the story until it says 'Jack if we do anything' I had a very helpful friend do that! If you don't know who WriteOutASong is, go check them out. So I'll put these '' to show that they wrote that, so it's easier that way!**

 **And an important Author's Note at the end!**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **You're POV**

'I sat down, hunched back, and took a deep breath.

"Jack, we aren't breaking you two apart." I eventually forced out of me. His smile of cheer that would brighten anyone's day faded, and formed into one of confusion.

"What?" He emitted, with a slight defeat in his voice. He started to raise his voice slightly. "What?!"

"Calm down-"

"No! I'm not going to calm down! What, do you think I'll just live with him for the rest of my life in peace and harmony?! Are you crazy?!" He interrupted Nicky with a harsh voice. When he realized, he stopped himself in his tracks and breathed in... breathed out. He shut his eyes.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and spoke. "We need to keep you together. I'm sorry-"

"Please!" Jack looked up to me with his eyes begging, pleaded. "Please, please... I just... I need him out of me! I need him out of my life!" **'**

"Jack if we do anything that has to do by splitting you guys up, it could harm you. And I don't want that to happen." I say. I look back at Nicky and she nod's. Knowing what to do. I have to help Anti.

Yes you hear me right.

I have to help Anti.

Nicky knows how but I doubt that Mark or Jack would appreciate it if I just go with Anti.

They are just going to have to suck it up. I have to do this for Jack. I think there's something wrong with me.

Am I falling for Jack? D-do I l-love Jack? These questions keep circling in my head. I come back to reality when Jack starts to talk with himself. I can't really tell what he was saying. All I can hear from him was things like…

"Why can't you just leave?"

"I don't want you here…"

And other things I couldn't hear.

 **Jack's POV**

Anti keeps telling me that this is a good thing. That we should stay together. I don't like this, he must be planning something.

"Anti, why can't you just leave?"

" _Because this is a good thing. (Y/N) is going to be here. She's going to help! Trust me!"_

"Why should I hear you? I don't want you here."

" _Why do you hate me so much? (Y/N) is going to help me remember! I promise. Please just listen to her! PLEASE!"_ Anti yelled in my head.

"FINE!" I screamed. Nicky and (Y/N) just looked at me, confused.

"I-I'll do it." I said clenching my hands and looking at the ground.

Nicky clapped her hands. She ran in the back room to go get something. She came back with a book and Mark. I don't know why Mark came, but I guess he could help.

There's a reason I said no in the first place. I said no because I know (Y/N) is going to get hurt. And I don't want that.

I-I love her.

I don't think I've ever told her that. I know I remember kissing her. I really want to be with her. I want to hug her and have a life with her. That's why I wanted to be split up with Anti.

(Y/N) layed on the couch, and I layed on the other side of the couch.

*Time skip to a few hours later* (Because I don't know how to go into full detail in magic stuff XD!)

After Nicky said some weird chants and did some weird things. I don't even want to talk about.

I started to feel a whole lot of pain. I knew Anti was trying to take control again. I blacked out.

 **You're POV**

I started to see that Anti was taking control. Mark had his hands on Jack's arms, just in case Anti tried to do something.

Anti opened his eyes and looked around, until his eyes landed on me. He started to have a little pink in cheeks.

Was he blushing?

Why?

Mark let go of Anti's arms, and sat next to Nicky. Anti got up and walked over to me.

" **You're coming with me, ok?" Anti said.**

"Why?" I asked looking at Nicky. She just shrugged. I stood up to be met with Anti.

 **Anti's POV (Didn't see that coming now did you!)**

 **I looked at (y/n), I wanted to kiss her, but that would just show that she was my weakness. I walked closer to her, she tried to walk backwards but she turned her head to see the couch.**

 **Usually when I see fear, which I can feel from her, I would laugh, but I didn't. Mark got up to pull me back. Which he somehow did.**

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Anti? I'm not letting you ki-" I cut him off.

" **I wasn't going to kill her. She has to help me remember." I said. Mark let go of my hands shocked. I walked back over to (y/n) again and hugged her. Tightly. She stood there frozen, but hugged me back.**

 **I quickly made green smoke come around us, and I teleported us to my house.**

"Anti, why are we here? What did you mean I had to help you? Why are you acting so weird?" She questioned me.

 **Well… to tell you the truth, I wasn't myself.**

 **She's the only one that I trust.**

 **Remember Dark?**

 **Well I did trust him but somehow, he betrayed me, and tried to kill me.**

 **Wilford Warfstache.**

 **Why did that ring a bell?**

 **I can't remember. That's why I have (y/n) with me.**

" **I need you to help me remember how my wife and son died." I said looking down at her. Since she was like in inch shorter than me.**

"Wait you had a wife and son? Why would you want me?" She said.

" **Yes, and it's only because I trust you. Weird right? Out of all the people I have met or killed, I trust you the most." I said. She just stared at me, but nodded her head.**

 **We both layed down on my couch, and pressing my hands to her head, and saying 'pas ar gcúl' in Irish.** (*Look guys I don't know what a demon would say, but if you didn't know what he said in Irish, (I'm Irish BTW! Any of you Irish?) He said Pass Backwards in Irish. Just to let you know!)

 **-Time-skip back in the past- Brought to you by Irish words!**

 **I opened my eyes to find (y/n) still pass out on me. I blushed a little pink on my cheeks. Once I looked up I found out that we are in some old hotel room. It was nice!** (Just image a really nice hotel. Again not good with details! SORRY)

 **I looked down again to find (y/n) looking at me. We got up so I can find my past self and see what really happened to me. And tell me how I found Jack, and how I turned into a demon. I would really like to know how.**

 **We teleported to a park, which I'm guessing that's were past me was. We found him and two other girls. One girl was eating in a cookie jar, and the other was talking to him.**

 **We listened in, by hiding behind a bush.**

"Anti can we talk for a sec." The second girl said.

" **Sure. What for?" He said.**

"Do you like her?" **The second girl said.**

 **He stood there just staring at the second girl.** (If you want to be in this then comment down below.) **He face started to turn a bright red.**

" **I do. I care. I love her."** **He said. Who was my past self-talking about, that he cared and loved so much?**

"You hear that Mia?!" **The first girl whom I assume is Mia looked up. She shook her head no, and finished eating the cookie. She stopped and looked down to find a knife in the cookie jar.**

" _Umm… guys, why is there a knife in the cookie jar?"_ **Mia said. My younger self and I guess her friend looked at her, while Mia picked up the knife, my younger self walked over to her, and teleported to knife in his hand.**

" **Um that would be mine… The knife."** **He said. Mia looked shocked but then sad and looked at him.**

" _But why in the cookie jar? I was going to eat the cookies!? How am I now!"_ **She said. He shook his head no. The girl walked up to Mia and asked her if she heard what younger Anti said.**

" _Um, no. I was eating cookies! What did you say, Anti?"_ **Mia asked.**

" **I-I-I can't."** **He said. He sat on the ground and put his hoodie up so no one could see his face.**

" _Take the hoodie off, silly! No one can see your face!"_ **Mia giggled while taking to hoodie off, younger Anti face. You could see that his face was brighter than the reddest tomato you could ever find.**

 **They both got up and younger Anti grabbed Mia's face and quickly kissed her. Mia was standing there shocked. The other girl just said 'wow' and the younger version of me was blushing like mad, again.**

" _Um, I-I have to go."_ **Mia said. She turned around, but fainted before she could walk. Her friend caught her before she hit the ground.**

" **Well then."** **Young Anti said.**

 **Mia started to wake up again looking around to see what happened.**

" _What happened?"_ **She said.**

" **You fainted."** **He said.**

" _Why?"_ **She said.**

" **Because I kissed you."** **He said. She looked at him and blushed. I also blushed too.**

 **What I can't blush. I think this was my wife. I wonder if she still alive.**

 **Probably not.**

 **Mia looked scared and started saying things.**

" _Guys can you hear that? I can hear them! There saying kill him!"_ **Mia said. Kill who?**

" **Mia what do you mean by 'kill him'?"** **He said.**

 **Mia looked at young Anti, and said,** _"You."_ **. He backed away, and her eyes started to turn a dark red.** (Anyone know who would have dark red eyes?! Anyone no, just me?! Ok I'll leave. XD)

 **She stood up with evil in her eyes, and a devilish smile. I don't think this is any good.**

A-N; Hey guys look I am really sorry. I fucked up! Big time. I'm just worried about the comments that I will be getting!

So this is part 1 of Coming home, I thought I could fit it all in one chapter, but I found out that it might be a lot longer than I expected it to be.

And yes no choices, I didn't know how to end it, so there will be no choices.

I would also like to hear your guy's theories. I want to see what you guys think might happen. I love hearing things like that! So hopeful I can get the second part down by Tuesday. If not then if any of you guys want to finish this yourselves than that id fine by me!

Sorry for the really long wait! I really am! And if you have theories that you would like to share with me, I can't wait to hear what you guys think might happen in the next few chapters! And if you know who else shares the RED EYES! Then please tell me!

I hoped you like it!

See you next time!

BYE!

P.S. 2,005 words HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT!


End file.
